


Date Gone Wrong

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boyfriend Lee Chan | Dino, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Seventeen are terrible friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Chan tries to take you out on a date but the other members ruin it.





	Date Gone Wrong

“You guys can only come along if you promise to stay away from us.” Chan told his twelve rowdy friends as we were in the car driving to the carnival that was in town this weekend. How all fourteen of us fit in the car was beyond me.

Tonight was my first date with Chan. At first we planned on it being just us, but his friends insisted on coming along. They claimed they wanted to enjoy the carnival too, but I knew better. They wanted to see their Channie’s first date firsthand.

“Of course, Channie. We told you, we’re only here to enjoy the carnival. It’s not like we’re gonna follow you and your little girlfriend around all night or anything.” Seungcheol said with a laugh. Something told me that that’s exactly what they were gonna do.

Once we got there, I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. “Isn’t it beautiful, Y/N? Look at all the lights.” Chan smiled adorably as we looked at the busy carnival from outside.

“It looks amazing. Let’s go!” I took his hand and we went to go buy our wristbands. Chan helped me put mine on, the blush on his cheeks very obvious.

“What do you want to do first?” He asked me, taking my hand again. I thought for a minute.

“How about we get some food first?” I suggested. He grinned at me and nodded happily.

“Good idea. How about corndogs?” He asked me. I nodded. So we quickly bought some and sat down to eat them at some picnic tables.

“I love the carnival. It brings back lots of memories.” I told Chan. He smiled.

“Same here.” He started telling me about how his parents would be if him here when he was younger, and I listened, but then I caught a glimpse of something. I looked past Chan and I swear I saw one of his friends creeping in the shadows.

“Hmm.” I said.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought I saw your friends sneaking around here… But I guess I was wrong.” I shrugged. He laughed.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Those guys are pretty nosy.” He told me. We both laughed a little. We talked a little more and then Chan got up to go get us some cotton candy before we started walking around again.

I sat there and looked around. It was nice to see so many people having so much fun. But then I saw them. All of Chan’s friends watching him and watching me. What are they doing?

I got up to approach them, but Chan found me first. “Here, open up!” He opened his mouth wide to demonstrate. I copied him and he fed me some of the pink fluff. “Good?” He asked.

“Good.” I smiled. I went to take his hand, but he wrapped his arm around my wait instead, earning red cheeks from me.

Chan guided us to a little booth. It was one of those hammer games to test your strength. “Gonna win your girl one of these big teddy bears, kid?” The man running the game asked.

“I sure am!” Chan grinned.

“Alright, test your strength!”

Chan gripped the hammer tightly in his hands. I watched as his expression turned serious. He picked the hammer up over his head before bringing it down with all his might onto the trigger. My eyes widened as I watched the ball hit the bell at the top.

“Well would you look at that! You’ve definitely earned this.” The man said, handing us a big teddy bear. I grinned happily.

“Thank you so much, Chan!” I smiled widely.

“Of course, anything for you.” He smiled. We started walking again and I felt him kiss my cheek. I blushed and turned towards him.

“Chan!” We heard someone yell. We stopped in our tracks and turned around to see all of his friends behind us. Jeonghan was in the front, looking at Chan with big eyes. “What are you doing, Channie?”

“U-uh, I’m just walking with Y/N. I thought I asked you guys to leave us alone.” Chan blushed at his friends, trying to hint that he wanted them to leave.

“Are you sure we can leave you along with a girl, Chan?” Jeonghan asked.

“Hyung, I can handle myself!” He argued embarrassedly. I just smiled. “Y/N and I are going on the Ferris wheel. Don’t follow us, okay?”

“Okay, okay. We won’t.” Joshua put his hands up defensively. I grabbed my dates hand and we walked off towards the massive Ferris wheel.

“Whoa. It’s really big.” I said nervously, looking up at the people passing in their seats.

“Are you scared?” Chan asked me. I nodded. “It’s okay, I’ll protect you.” He wrapped his arm around me again. I blushed but couldn’t hide my smile.

As our turn came around to get on, we expected it to just be us two in the large carriage. Boy, were we wrong. After we got on, five of Chan’s friends piled on with us. Mingyu, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Dokyum came on. Of course some of the noisiest and rowdiest of the boys joined us.

Almost immediately after we started going, the boys started screaming and hollering, and rocking the carriage.

“Guys, will you knock it off?” Chan yelled at them, but they completely ignored us and were in their own world. It made me nervous and scared, and all I wanted was to get off.

“I want to stop.” I told Chan. He looked at me, conflicted. Before he could say anything though, we had made it to the bottom again and the ride stopped.

“You’re not allowed to rock the carriages like that, kids. I’m gonna have to ask you to exit the ride now.” The operator told us. I frowned but followed everyone off of the ride. Chan did not seem happy as we all started walking away.

Things were tense as we met up with the other guys and walked back to the car. Once we were there, Chan’s voice broke the silence.

“What’s wrong with you guys? I asked you to leave us alone and what do you do? You keep bothering us! And you ruined our date by getting us kicked off the Ferris wheel! Who does that?” He yelled. His friends were silent as he ran a hand through his hair. “Now thanks to you I doubt Y/N will ever want to go on another date with me.”

“That’s not true.” I spoke up. Everyone looked at me.

“You don’t hate me for tonight? Even though it sucked?” He frowned. I gave him a small smile.

“Tonight didn’t suck. I thought it was fun, besides the Ferris wheel.” I chuckled. He cracked a smile. “I don’t hate you, Chan. I could never hate you.”

“Really?” He smiled.

“Really.” I nodded. I stepped towards him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. I watched in amusement as his face turned a cute shade of red. “I’d definitely go on another date with you, as long as your friends stayed home.”

Chan laughed. “Next time, it’ll be just us. I promise.” He smiled.

“Good, I’m looking forward to that day.”


End file.
